The invention generally relates to testing software programs. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for testing a software program using a language that supports dynamic typing.
The software program generally supports one or more types (data types). A type contains a set of values and some operations that may be performed on the set of values. Examples of the types may include, but are not limited to, char, signed char, unsigned char, int, long, double, float, struct, and union. To test the software program, types used by the software program are tested. In addition to testing the types, algorithms used by the software program, correctiveness of the software program and ability of the software program to complete within a deadline are also tested. A software program is tested using a test tool.
In commercial third party testing tools, a test tool used for testing the software program may not be able to communicate directly with the software program. Therefore, for testing each type used by the software program an adaptation layer has to be created. The adaptation layer is created manually to enable compatibility and communication between the test tool and the software program. Additionally, conventional systems of testing are used for protocol programs, like, for example, the 802.11 protocol program.
There is therefore a need for methods and systems for testing a software program that does not require creating an adaptation layer for each type used by the software program. Further, there is a need for methods and systems for testing protocol programs, like, for example, 802.16 protocol software programs.